Selene
Description Selene is a mysterious young girl who resides in the mist-enveloped Witchwood. She is timid and fears contact with regular people. She is a possible love interest. Selene is a quiet woman who lives in Witchwood. No one seems to know her history or background, but she's an excellent herbalist. (Description Official Guide). Body type: Youthful. Details The Witchwood, cursed and dark, is a region on the southern tip of the peninsula, and is so thick with fog that those who tread carelessly may easily find themselves lost even in mid-day. Within this forest lies a small clearing surrounded by trees, and herein lies a cottage, built into an ancient tree, which Selene calls home. When visited by the protagonist and his/or her childhood friend Quina, Selene appears to have something important to tell them. There is rumored to be a witch living within the woods, and it is thought by some that she is responsible for the dragon attack. If you talk to Selene, you have the option of presenting her with a herb. Selene will convert many herbs into herbal ale or potent herbal ale, depending on the herb given. These are fairly useful healing items, and make her quite a useful addition to your household. Selene Herb Location Witchwood Quests *Elsewhere Bound *Lost and Found *Witch's Brew *Witch Hunt Notes *If you don't do the Lost and Found quest and speak to Selene with Quina, her subsequent quests will not activate. *She has a tendency to also run if you are being followed by monsters so kill them first then exit and re-enter Witchwood to try again. *Similar to Aelinore, she also possesses a unique jogging animation, where she throws her arms to the side while moving faster. This can be observed when she roams out of her hut and into the garden. *When she has gained a high affection towards you and you start a NG+, she will retain this affection and the first sentence she says will be "Might I... Might I know you? You seem familiar.". *Selene Romance tips: **It is not necessary to meet Selene initially by rescuing Quina from the Witchwood in the quest Lost and Found. **Talk by the Gran Soren townspeople that Selene's magic caused the dragon's appearance, triggered later in the game, flags a quest called Witch Hunt. Completing this quest significantly increases Selene's affinity. **Selene's favourite gift is the Toadstool Sitter, which can be found at various locations in Gransys, one of which is between The Abbey and Prayer Falls (where many deer roam), directly to the West of Gran Soren. **There is also an escort quest for Selene, found on the Inn noticeboard, called Elsewhere Bound. **Maxing Selene's affinity is unique in that you may still romance another NPC and Selene will still live in your house; ostensibly for protection. Trivia *Selene bears some resemblances to the character Schierke from the Kentaro Miura's action/fantasy manga Berserk: **She is a young "witch", as it is hinted that she causes the mist to engulf the forest and that she can control golems (her "youth" is questionable), originally fostered under an older witch with a long-standing, if tense, relationship with the local townspeople. **The witch's hut she lives in bears a striking resemblance to the one in the manga. **Various magical contrivances make it difficult for travelers to actually find both witch huts. **The hut, furthermore, is guarded by a Golem, again similar to the manga. Quotes "I feel like...I...know you...." "I have ever lived hidden away from others." "Once all has grown calm...will you come see me again?" Gallery Selena.png Category:Significant NPCs